Minor collisions between moving vehicles and unattended parked vehicles are common occurrences in areas such as parking lots. While the damage from this type of collision is not usually extensive, since the moving vehicle is usually maneuvering slowly into or out of a parking space, even a minor collision can prove to be an unpleasant and costly experience for the owner of the parked vehicle, as well as for the driver of the moving vehicle. Moreover, as the vehicle population increases, and as the variations in vehicle size and shape increase as well, the potential for collisions of this type is also likely to increase.
Recent developments in automotive technology involve the use of ultrasonic distance detectors installed on a vehicle. Typically, the purpose of this type of distance detector is to warn the driver of an impending contact with another object. For example, ultrasonic sensors can be placed on the bumpers and sides of a vehicle to enable the determination of distances between the vehicle sensors and another object, such as a parked car or a tree. When a detector-equipped vehicle is within a predetermined distance from an object, an alarm can be activated to warn the driver of the situation. As such, the driver of an appropriately equipped vehicle can be alerted in time to avoid a collision with a nearby object.
In general, however, such distance detection systems are only active when a vehicle is being driven, and are typically placed in an off state when the vehicle ignition is turned off, as in a parking situation. In addition, most automotive vehicles are not yet equipped with distance detection systems, so there is usually no type of active warning system in place for the kind of situation where an unequipped vehicle is maneuvering in the proximity of parked vehicles.
Even if a parked vehicle is equipped with a distance detection system, the sensing process will be typically inactive, since the system is normally turned off when the vehicle is parked. Therefore, it is desirable to incorporate a type of detection system in a parked unattended vehicle that can be operative after the ignition is turned off, to warn an approaching driver of the possibility of an impending collision.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a collision avoidance system for a vehicle that can be operative when the vehicle is in a parked (ignition off) state. In addition, it is desirable to implement this type of collision avoidance system with available technology and hardware, to minimize manufacturing production costs. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.